<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Nuttycubby by Nuttyasasquirrel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24138082">The Nuttycubby</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuttyasasquirrel/pseuds/Nuttyasasquirrel'>Nuttyasasquirrel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Gen, Light BDSM, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Random &amp; Short, Why Did I Write This?, low effort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:47:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24138082</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuttyasasquirrel/pseuds/Nuttyasasquirrel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A repository/compilation of Nuttyasasquirrel's blurbs, shorts, and other bits of randomness.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Glimmer/Horde Prime (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Posh Prime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Don't laugh. This was the only work title I could think of...</p><p>Moving forward everything under 500 words (more or less) will be going here. I've been spamming the main archive enough as of late. IM DOING MY PART!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Horde Prime is posh asf</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In retrospect, the bot could have done better.</p><p>Horde Prime watched with disinterest as one of the many battle droids he’d sent planet side was run down by the native “resistance.” An oxymoron if ever there was one. Beyond the advances introduced by his wayward “little brother” these primitives seemed to possess nothing in the way of even the most basic technology.</p><p>The arrow that flew over the unit’s shoulder only confirmed this suspicion. Perhaps the feline had lied after all…</p><p>Keeping a firm grip on the leash wrapped about his wrist, Prime took a delicate sip from the glass next to him. The finest Elysian wine. Considered a delicacy by many this side of the galactic rim and a vintage made even more valuable after its nearest competitor developed an unfortunate case of orbital bombardment.</p><p>Prime took another sip. Positively refreshing… his was a discerning palette.</p><p>He was about to change the channel to the southern campaign when a flash of blue eyes and blonde hair caught his attention. Without warning the bot’s world was upended as it was sent tumbling. The last thing it saw was a striking young Terran woman, her lips twisted into a ferocious war cry.</p><p>He rewound the footage. Once, twice, three times.</p><p>Blue-gray eyes… hay-blonde hair… and seemingly a full-blooded Human.</p><p>…Where had he seen that before?</p><p>“Well now…who are you?”</p><p> The day was certainly shaping up to be an interesting one. </p><p> Prime yanked on the leash. “Well now, I’d say your little friend deserves another chance, wouldn’t you agree?” </p><p>Glimmer barked, butt plug tail wagging.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So yeah... I did a thing. Believe it or not I started writing this before the dinner clip came out. Also, I KNOW at least a few of you had the same idea after seeing that first sneak peek of Horde Prime. Don't judge me! I'm not the only messed up one here! *delusion intensifies*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Lonely Stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Catra is a pining gay.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adora… where was she?</p><p>I stared at the spot where her ship vanished. The night sky was beautiful, even more so now that Etheria had returned to the stars.</p><p>
  <em>Stars… each with a world around them…</em>
</p><p>Was Adora out there? Gazing out into the void from the surface of some distant world? I liked to think so. After all, the only alternative was one I refused to believe. She WAS alive.</p><p>
  <em>We never got the chance to say goodbye…</em>
</p><p>Just one of a million regrets. Our parting had been sudden, completely unanticipated.</p><p>
  <em>There were still so many things I needed to say to her…</em>
</p><p>It had been the price we paid for the defeat of Horde Prime.</p><p>But WHEN she returned, I would be there to greet her, a teasing smirk on my face.</p><p>“Hey, Adora.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I swear, if season 5 goes the 'Star Wars Rebels' route I'm gonna throw a fit.  </p><p>Nuttyasasquirrel signing out. Gentlepeoples, it's been an honor. See y'all on the other side.</p><p>Edit: Ah screw it:<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O5zGkqAWsWE</p><p>Edit 2: Welp, I’m happy to be wrong!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Sorry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Catra reflects and makes a decision. Y’all know the scene this is set after...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Was Adora still my friend?</p><p>Our promise was broken.</p><p>We violated its terms, again and again, upon battlefields over the last three years.</p><p>And for what?</p><p>Power?</p><p>Recognition?</p><p>Here I was, begging at the table of yet another authority figure, while the home I spurned was sailing haplessly into a trap.</p><p>
  <em>One I helped create.</em>
</p><p>No, Adora wasn’t the one who broke our promise.</p><p>
  <em>It was me.</em>
</p><p>How could anyone, even a person as kind-hearted and forgiving as her, ever accept me again?</p><p>The odds were about as favorable as my chances of survival.</p><p>But I had to try...</p><p>Even if only for the chance to say:</p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for disappearing for two months lol. Work picked up again and I spend most of my days in front of a computer. Kind of saps my will to write anything.</p><p>Update: fixed the missing lines. Ao3 ate them :|</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>